youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Family Story 3
Family Story 3 ''' '''Alex and his Family's is a movie spoof Of "Toy Story 3" Cast *'Woody - Hunter (Road Rovers)' *'Buzz Lightyear - Aladar (Dinosaur)' *'Jessie - Neera (Dinosaur)' *'Bullseye - Pongo (101 Dalmatians)' *'Mr. Potato Head - Puss In Boots (Puss In Boots)' *'Mrs. Potato Head - Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots)' *'Slinky Dog - Annoying Orange (Annoying Orange)' *'Rex - Knuckles The Echidna (Sonic)' *'Hamm - Niblet (Pound Puppies)' *'Barbie - Violet (The Incredibles)' *'Lotso-Huggin' Bear- Gaston (Beauty And The Beast)' *'Ken - Wilbur Robinson (Meet The Robinsons)' *'Squeeze Toys Alien Trio - Minions (Minions)' *'Big Baby - Nemo ( Finding Nemo)' *'Twitch - Duke (The Secret Life Of Pets' *'Cymbal Banging Monkey - Hulk (Avengers)' *'Sparks - The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi' *'Chunk - Willie The Giant (Mickey and the Beanstalk) ' *'Adult Andy Davis - Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)' *'Young Molly Davis - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)' *'Stretch - Duchess (The Aristocats)' *'Mrs Davis - Adult Nala (The Lion King)' *'Dolly - Chun-LI (Street Fighter series)' *'Trixie - Sonia (Sonic Underground' *'Buttercup - Dodger (Oliver & Company' *'Chuckles - Tramp (Lady And The Tramp)' *'Bookworm - Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic)' *'Chatter Telephone - Max ( The Secret Life Of Pets)' *'Mr Pricklepants - Manny (Ice Age)' *'Bonnie Anderson - Pandora Woz (Geronimo Stilton)' *'Scenes' *'Family Story 3 part 1 - Western Adventure/Opening Credits' *'Family Story 3 part 2 - Andy Grown Up (aka Kovu)' *'Family Story 3 part 3 - College Packing/Thrown Away' *'Family Story 3 Part 4 - A Whole New World/Going to Sunnyside' *'Family Story 3 Part 5 - Sunnyside Welcome' *'Family Story 3 Part 6 - Hunter Leaves/Rough Play' *'Family Story 3 Part 7 - Playtime With Bonnie (Pandora Woz)' *'Family Story 3 Part 8 - Trying to Escape/The Gambling Den' *'Family Story 3 Part 9 - Gaston's Offer' *'Family Story 3 Part 10 - I See Andy (Kovu)/Locked Up' *'Family Story 3 Part 11 - Tramp's Story Of Gaston' *'Family Story 3 Part 12 - Tell Me Lies/Daybreak' *'Family Story 3 Part 13 - Hunter's Advice from a Road Rover' *'Family Story 3 Part 14 - Reunited/Prison Break' *'Family Story 3 Part 15 - Wilbur's Closet/Prison Riot' *'Family Story 3 Part 16 - Spanish Aladar' *'Family Story 3 Part 17 - Caught/The Garbage Truck ' *'Family Story 3 Part 18 - The Dump/End of the Line' *'Family Story 3 Part 19 - Safe And Sound/Back Home' *'Family Story 3 Part 20 - Goodbye, Andy (Kovu)' *'Family Story 3 Part 21 - '"We Belong Together"/ "Hay Un Amigo En Mi"/End Credits *Family Story 3 Part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) *Gallery Hunter gloves.jpg|Hunter As Woody Aladar-dinosaur-68.8.jpg|Aladar As Buzz Lightyear Neera.jpg|Neera As Jessie puss-in-boots-disneyscreencaps.com-1721.jpg|Puss In Boots As Mr. Potato Head puss-in-boots-disneyscreencaps.com-2037.jpg|Kitty Softpaws As Mrs. Potato Head Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic X.jpg|Knuckles As Rex Sonia 1.png|Sonia As Trixie Gaston vain.gif|Gaston As Lotso-Huggin Bear Nemo the Little Clownfish.jpg|Nemo As Big Baby Max the Dog.png|Max As Chatter Telephone Mrs Duchess.jpg|Duchess As Stretch Chun-li-street-fighter-ii-the-animated-movie-81.1.jpg|Chun-Li As Dolly WillietheGiant.jpg|Willie The Giant As Chunk 830px-Tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-2590.jpg|Tramp As Chuckles Dodger.jpg|Dodger As Buttercup 220px-Brian Griffin.png|Brian Griffin As Sparks IMG_4518.JPG|Pandora Woz As Bonnie Anderson Kovu-0.jpg|Kovu As Adult Andy Davis Violet Parr.jpg|Violet Parr As Barbie Pongo-101-dalmatians-8405386-784-588.jpg|Pongo As Bullseye IMG_8724.JPG|Wilbur Robinson As Ken Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Parodies